Yao Yao
1st pet of Ye Tianxie. A Strange Fox who was Sealed in the Dragon God Stone for 70 Million Years. Grade Innate Skills Profound Spirit Body: A special mysterious physique that cannot be described. It can instantly offset any damage that it takes. Reduces physical and magical attacks by 30%. Automatically recovers 5% of max HP and MP every second. (Ch-117) Profound Spirit Resurrection: The Profound Spirit power of the Profound Snow Spirit Fox defies the heavens. After it dies, it has a 50% chance of reviving in the same spot with full HP. (Ch-203) Skills Profound Spirit Self Recovery Technique: Instantly restores one’s HP back to max and eliminates all abnormal conditions and stat decreases. Costs 100 MP to cast and has a cooldown of 5 seconds.(Ch-117) Profound Spirit Healing Technique: Instantly heals a certain amount HP to the user and surrounding partners. Heals magic attack x 3 HP and has a cast range of 5 meters. Costs 200 MP to cast and has a cooldown of 10 seconds.(Ch-117) Profound Spirit Restoration Technique: Instantly heals 30% of the user’s and all partners’ max HP and removes all abnormal conditions and stat decreases. Has a cast range of 5 meters. Costs 300 MP to cast and has a cooldown of 10 seconds.(Ch-117) Origin Barrier: Unable to be learnt since user is not strong enough.(Ch-117) Light of Origin: Unable to be learnt since user is not strong enough.(Ch-117) Profound Spirit Wall·Revenge: Uses the angry profound spirit power to create a red wall of vengeance, covering the user in a five meter radius. The Revenge barrier will flash every second which pushes back all enemies within its range by three meters and deals magic attack power*3 amount of non attributed magic damage each flash. Costs 100 MP per second to maintain and it can be interrupted. It can be used for a maximum of 20 seconds per use. Has a cooldown time of 120 seconds.(Ch-203) Profound Spirit Wall·Heavenly Barrier: Uses the tough profound spirit power to create a yellow wall of protection. After being used, a wall of protection against all damage will be created. Costs 100 MP per second to maintain and it can be interrupted. It can be used for a maximum of 20 seconds per use. Has a cooldown time of 180 seconds.(Ch-203) Profound Spirit Wall·Heavenly Blessing: Uses the merciful profound spirit power to create a white wall of blessing. After being used, it will create a ten meter wide barrier around the user that reduces all the damage dealt to all allies by 50% and increasing healing to all allies by 50%. Costs 100 MP per second to maintain and it can be interrupted. It can be used for a maximum of 1 minute per use. It can only be used three times a day.(Ch-203) Mystical Revival Technique: Resurrection a player that has died with the Mystical Spirit's Light and recover 30% of their HP and MP. The target will be exempt from death penalty if they are revived. The maximum effect range is five meters. Costs 3000 MP to cast and has a cooldown time of one hour. (Ch-543) Profound Wall of Heaven: A blue protective barrier made from pure Profound Spirit Power, after activation, it will cover an area of 10 metres around the user. All partners within the Wall of Heaven will recover life force equivalent to the user's own magic attack x2 per second, and during the process, the Wall of Heaven will consume 100 magic per second. It can be stopped at any time, and can only be activated for up to 1 minute at a time, and can only be used for up to 20 times per day.(Ch-543) Profound Spirit Light – Dream: Releasing the invisible power of the Profound Spirit to attack all surrounding targets' minds, 100% will cause the target to fall into a 30 second state of sleep, those of a level lower than the user will not be able to resist. The effect range was 50 meters, MP Consumption: 6000, Cooldown Time: 30 minutes.(Ch-543) Divine Forbidden Technique: Origin Light: Mysterious Snow Spirit Fox's exclusive forbidden technique, can be activated at the Heaven's End level, releasing pure and flawless Source Light to envelop the user and surrounding partners, using the origin energy to change the laws of time and power, removing all abnormal states and ability decreases, all skills have a cooldown time, double the total skill's effect, lasts for 100 seconds, consumption of magic for 12000 seconds, can be used once a day. Due to the lack of ability, the level dropped by 10 levels.(Ch-543)Category:Characters Category:Pet Category:Allies Category:Alive